Falling
by BlackBandit111
Summary: Dean and Cas come home from one of their first dates. Destiel, hinted Sabriel. Oneshot.


_Okay so this is really short and fluffy and although it's short I love it- so here you go and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"That was...more fun than I'd thought it would be," Dean admits as he walks Castiel to his door, leaning on the frame as Castiel stands in the doorway.<p>

Cas grins at him, blue eyes sparkling in a way that makes Dean imagine them as huge pools of the clearest blue, the sunshine shimmering off the surface of the crystal water. "I had fun too, Dean. I hope we can do this again at another time."

Dean tries- oh, he _tries_- to crush down the eagerness rising in his throat that is determinedly trying to make itself known via his lips and voice and manages to pass it off as a smothered cough. "I...yeah, I guess we could do that Cas," he tries to say nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest, but he's not sure if he's just made himself look like an idiot or a complete jerk.

If he'd done either, Castiel doesn't seem to care, sending him this huge grin and canting his head. "Is next Wednesday suitable for you? I had such a nice time tonight that I suggest we do the same thing again."

Dean splutters for an answer because he will _make_ Wednesday free for Cas if Cas asks it, and because Cas is actually saying he enjoyed the date _again_ when Dean was sort of sure he screwed it up royally. "I- uh- I-" Oh God, and now he can't _talk_- "Yeah, Cas, definitely. Same thing."

Because dinner and a movie is doable again, right? Especially when they share popcorn. Right? Dean isn't going crazy?

Cas just gives him another smile, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Had fun," he repeats softly, and dammit Dean wishes he had something else to say other than an awkward nod and another agreeing noise. "Especially when you spilled the soda on my lap."

Dean chokes on his own laughter, not sure how to respond but happy to laugh along to Cas anyway.

The silence that descends on them is almost peaceful and warm and something that Dean tries not to classify as _content_ that settles on them like a blanket, and he wonders if they'll just stand here all night, him on the frame and Cas in the doorway and neither moving to come in and spend the night or shut the door and go home when a voice that sounds incredibly, extremely aggravated shouts: "OH MY GOD DEAN, JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!"

And Dean flushes because he was trying, _thank you very much bitch_, but didn't know if it would be well received. So obviously Dean isn't one to just take any advice from any old disembodied voice, but he figures this one time he can make an exception and leans forward until his and Cas's faces are just barely touching, Cas's breath just ghosting over Dean's lips.

"I...Cas. You okay with this?" He asks, because he wants this more than he's wanted anything in his life but Cas is weird about social stuff, but Cas nods super assuredly and Dean throws any and all concerns out the window, leaning forward to press his lips to Cas's.

The voice comes again, sounding intensely relieved. _"Finally!"_

He pulls away to glare at the sky because that just sort of ruined the moment. His eyes narrow, however, because that voice sounds strangely familiar and _why would it be coming from Castiel Novak's house at eleven thirty at night on a Thursday?_

Dean finally understands the expression "seeing red" as he clenches his hands at his sides, gritting his teeth. "Sammy," he growls, and Cas looks surprised before a look of comprehension dawns on his face, then dread. Dean's heart leaps into his throat. "What, Cas? What is it?!"

Cas swallows, eyebrows creased in nervousness. "Well," He starts, "seeing as Sam is here in my house and the direction that the voice was coming from...it points to originating from Gabriel's room."

And the decision about the door issue is made as Dean pushes past his boyfriend to storm up the stairs, looking to throttle Gabriel Novak into the next century.

(Sam loves to tell the story to Dean and Cas's kids whenever they ask how their dads fell in love.)

* * *

><p><em>**cough cough** ...okay, so thanks for reading, please leave me a comment on your thoughts, and I hope you liked it! What did you like? What didn't you like? Any constructive criticism you can offer? Any praise? <em>


End file.
